exaltedgreecefandomcom-20200214-history
Olympian Order
The Olympian Order is the official religion in Exalted Greece. It shares many stories with real-life Greek Mythos, with a few key differences. There are 4 castes of Gods: Watchers, Phoenixes, Lesser, and Younger. 5 Watchers(Maidens) Watchers are worshiped as gods of fate. There are five of them and they correlate with the Maidens in vanilla Exalted. *Hermes (Mercury): God of Journeys. Associated with travelers, thieves, and commerce. *Aphrodite (Venus): Goddess of Serenity. Associated with for love and beauty. *Ares (Mars): God of Battles. Associated with aggressive wars, revenge, anger, fertility, and bloodshed. *Zeus (Jupiter): God of Secrets. Associated with thunder and lightning. *Cronus (Saturn): God of Endings. Associated with time. Mythos notes: All watchers except for Aphrodite are related to Zeus as either father or child. Aphrodite was not raised to Phoenix hood because she was born from Cronus's father, Uranus. 5 Phoenixes(Dragons) Phoenixes are worshiped as gods of Elements. There are five of them and they correlate to the Dragons in vanilla Exalted. *Hephaestus: God of Fire. Associated with forges and technology. *Apollo: God of Air. Associated with music, healing, and poetry. *Hades: God of Earth. Associated with the death, gems, and metals. *Poseidon: God of Water. Associated with the sea and horses. *Demeter: Goddess of Wood. Associated with agriculture, grain, and harvests. Mythos Notes: Zeus defeated Cronus and punished him by making Cronus carry Creation on his back for all Eternity. Sometimes, falsely, called Gaia. Gaia was actually Cronus's mother. Gaia raised four Phoenixes to their position of power. Gaia raised her own grandsons and granddaughters to these positions to spite Zeus. Apollo was raised to Phoenixhood by Zeus as Gaia's last act of compassion. Hades is ruler of the underworld but not Tartarus, which is the equivalent of Malfeas in vanilla exalted. Lesser gods Lesser gods are worshiped but not to the extent that the Watchers or Phoenixes are. Their temples are fewer and smaller. *Hera: Goddess of marriage, family, and motherhood. *Artemis: Goddess of hunting and archery. *Athena: Goddess of Wisdom, the crafts, and defensive warfare. *Hestia: Goddess of the hearth and domestic life. Mythos note: All lesser gods are either 1st or 2nd generation Gods. Feel free to add any further ones you wish. Younger gods Younger gods are not as powerful as the Elder gods. They have been around for less time than the Elder gods as well. Their places of worship are the smallest and may only be a single alter or small shrine. *Persephone: Goddess of renewal. Worshiped msotly during the 5 day festival between years. *Dionysus: God of wine, theater, vegetation. *Hebe: Goddess of youth and brides. *Heracles: God of protection, chiefly of mankind. Mythos Note: All other younger gods are from the 3rd or 4th generations of Gods. Feel free to add any further ones you wish. Banned from worship These 3 titans have been banned from worship in the Olympian Order *Helios: Unconquered Sun. God of the Sun *Selene: Luna. Goddess of the moon *Eos: Goddess of the Dawn and Dusk. Gate keeper of the Sun and Moon. Other Mythos Notes #The equivalents of the Primordials are the titans. #Most of the Protogenoi are beyond the scope of vanilla exalted and do not interact with creation. #Chaos is the wyld. #Gaia is creation/earth #The Sidereal Exalted work under the Fates of Greek mythology; who in turn work under the 5 Watchers. #Nymphs/dryads/oceanides/deamons are now the vanilla minor gods. They oversee various aspects of nature such as specific rivers, trees, valleys/ etc. #Ghosts exist as those who have not paid the ferry man Charon and wondered back to the Earth through various portals in the underworld. #Demons are the same as in vanilla exalted, descendants of the imprisoned Titans in Tartarus. #The neverborn are slain titans who exist in a section of the underworld surrounded by a river that not even Hades can pass. #The Greek underworld is an extension on the vanilla underworld. Organization of the Order #Worshipers ##Oracles ##Priests ###Temple Attendants ###Preachers ##Followers ###General Worshipers ###Servants #Wyld Hunt ##Oraklides ###Exemplar of god (Zeus, Ares, etc.) ###Temple Master ##Hunting Party ###Lead Hunter ###Hunters/Huntresses ###New Recruits Category:Setting Category:Religion